


Sometimes the top isn't so big and bad

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Caning, M/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-21
Updated: 2010-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all tops are cut out the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the top isn't so big and bad

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sga kinkmeme. Prompt: John/Rodney, John using a safeword. Not only having a safeword but a scene where he actually needs to use it. Usually using a safeword is associated with the submissive in a scene but here it can also be used from the dominant position to stop a scene that gets to much for him. Your choice which one.

"More," Rodney moaned. John brought the belt down again on his ass, which was already red and hot from the spanking that had been going on for a while - long enough for John's arm to start to hurt.

He wasn't sure how much more he was willing to give Rodney. He'd known that Rodney was a masochist, but he was leaving bruises on Rodney's ass. How far was too far? He couldn't trust Rodney to stop him at this point - all he could do was try to gauge it.

"Use the cane. Please, John."

John paused. The only person he'd used a cane on was himself, testing the damn thing out. He knew that the thing would fucking _hurt_. But Rodney had asked for it, right? This was what he wanted, right? "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure I want you to beat me till I come, yes. Use the fucking cane," Rodney said, turning and looking at him with hot eyes.

"Okay, okay." John walked over to the corner of the room where the cane stood, and picked it up. Returning to his position at the side of the bed, he tapped Rodney's ass once, twice, just trying to get a feel for the thing before he let it fly.

"Now, John," said Rodney, pushing his ass up and back. "C'mon."

He brought it down, not quite as hard as he'd been using the strap. Rodney immediately yelled, bucking on the bed, and the welt appeared almost as fast. John dropped the cane on the bed. He couldn't do this. If he'd used as much force as he'd been using before, he would have drawn blood.

Rodney had turned to face him, confusion on his face. Before he could say anything, John said, "Red. Red. I can't do this, Rodney."

He was surprised at how fast Rodney could move when he was inspired. He was off the bed in a heartbeat, wrapping John up in his arms and shushing him. Only then did John realize that he was still whispering, "Red," over and over again.

"It's okay, John. I won't ask you to do that again," Rodney said, as he ran one hand through John's hair. "Shh, now."

Gradually, John calmed, and now he felt like a right royal idiot. "Sorry," he whispered. "Sorry I couldn't give you what you want."

"Hey, it's okay," Rodney said. "What I want is for both of us to enjoy what we're doing. If you aren't, that's good enough reason to stop. Now relax, okay?"

Gradually, John let himself relax into Rodney's arms. Finally he figured out that they were sitting on the bed, and he said, "How did we get here? Last I knew, I was standing."

Rodney smiled at him, though it held a hint of discomfort. "You're easy to move when you're freaked out."

"Geeze, Rodney, sitting can't feel good. Lie down."

"Only if you lie down with me," Rodney said stubbornly.

Since more touch seemed like a good thing, John nodded, and the two of them settled into the bed, wrapped around each other.

"Sorry I messed up your scene," John said with a sigh.

"It's okay, seriously. You can make it up to me later with a blowjob."

John laughed a little. "I could do that."


End file.
